The present disclosure generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically to scheduling and simulation tools.
The speed and efficiency with which a set of tasks are performed may be improved by an electronic scheduling tool that matches the tasks to suitable resources available to complete them according to one or more schedules. The set of tasks may be referred to as a project.
A cloud migration project (or other IT transformation processes), for example, may be divided into one or more migration units (also known as waves). A migration unit may include one or more inter-dependent tasks (for example, for a set of servers migrated in the same time window, often one or more enterprise applications have to be tested together).
Manually optimizing such a schedule for cloud migration may not practical because it may take too long and cost too much. A detailed attempt to schedule a migration can take a prohibitively long time. Even building an optimizing scheduling system for migration with deterministic task times using a powerful optimizer with special scheduling features can take significant design work.